Head over Heels
by super ario
Summary: -I'm falling head over heels for this girl. Literally.- One-shot. Post-Earth Hour. Ash/Dawn.


Since so many people seemed to like my previous one-shot, Earth Hour, I decided to do another little Ash and Dawn story. :)

Ash's POV. Mind you, I suck at tenses. It makes more sense in the end if you've read my other story first.

* * *

I'm falling head over heels for this girl. _Literally._

I always knew girls were trouble. When you're little, you don't 'like' anybody. You're not supposed to, you'd get cooties. Sure, I believed in them back then. As soon as I figured out there was no such thing as cooties, I dove right it. Well, sort of. Out of those four years of traveling with girls, I think I learned somethings about them. For instance, when they wake up in the morning with bed-head, they don't need it to be pointed out. That will gurantee you a smack in the back of the head, with the occasional mallet if you're not careful. These things are complicated. Very complicated. And, I might be older and wiser now, but there is no doubt you should really trust your inner-child. Girls are trouble.

I knew from the minute I first met the girl, that she was going to drive me crazy. The good kind of crazy. Sometimes the bad kind, but that's not the point. The point is: I'm in love with her. There is no doubt about it. What?..Is it that obvious? You might as well hang a sign around my neck that says : I LOVE HER. If I did that, I'd be sure to receive fake, sarcastic gasps and "No, really?" Well, anyways, I don't know why I'm thinking about this. I should be thinking about the throbbing pain in my neck, and the fact that I think I have just broken my wrist.

One look. Just one look I gave her, before I tumbled down the stairs. Should have been paying attention to my footing, rather than the blue-haired girl who I was watching step back into the building. There's no way in hell to describe how unfortunate this was. I'm extremely embarassed and frankly, this pain is off the scale. That's what they do to you-these girls. They draw you in with one look, and it's bye-bye boy. Too bad it didn't kill me. Now, I'm stuck with the fact that the sound I just emitted was not exactly as manly as I would have liked, and the fact that she's making her way downstairs right now to make sure I didn't kill myself. I can see the look of worry on her face, and Brock's too, as he makes his way behind her. Normally, I'd be happy they were trying to help me. I mean, it's Brock! He's like a wizz at this medical stuff. And she, well, she knows how to talk to you. Of course, I'd much prefer a chance for me to get myself together alone. Ah, there's not much else I can do at this point.

"Oh my god, Ash!"

I gritted my teeth, wincing at the pain. I don't really remember the process of falling, and tumbling like a rag-doll down all, 12 or so, steps. I remember her shooting me a smile, as she and Brock walked into the building. We were visiting her cousin, who she adores, and the new-born baby she had given birth to. As she stared at the baby, I stared at her. Brock stared at me, wondering why I was staring at her. Ever since the whole Earth Hour incident, things have been a little awkward. The events afterwards weren't exactly how I had planned, er, hoped. Sure, that night we both admitted our feelings to eachother in some way or another. We were both too embarassed to talk about anything else, so we decided to go to bed. Brock of course, was giggling about it all night. I couldn't stop him. After that, it's like me and her agreed to never speak about it again, although the topic never _actually _came up. Anyway, though it appeared to me that she was over it all, I sure as hell wasn't. I felt so weird about giving her these long glares (which I couldn't stop myself, really) so I decided to get some air outside. Sadly, her cousin lives inside an apartment complex on the third floor. The elevators were busted. We had to climb the stairs. I'm so lucky after I fell down one set, that the wall I flipped into, broke my fall. I could have easily fallen down the remaining steps. I guess you could say I was lucky. Heh, let's not.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked, when they reached me. By that time, I was sitting up right. There was dirt on my face, my jacket was hanging off of me, and I was cradling my left wrist like a baby. Not to mention the tears running down my cheeks. It's not like I meant those, they're just natural. Luckily, there aren't many. Besides that, I think my lip is bleeding. I can taste it. I wasn't thinking clearly. My face was contorted with pain, and I felt Brock's hand on my arm. "Do you think you broke it?"

I nodded, quickly. I _know _it's broken. Let's recap all that I remember from my little free-fall, shall we: "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get some candy." I remember missing a step, a thump, a gasp, and my weight pulling my body down, crashing roughly against the steps. Another gasp, somebody said "Oh my God", and from then on it was like I was a heavy bowling ball, twisting and turning down. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. I hit my face on something, my neck cracked, and then I felt an immense amount of pressure on my wrist. I suppose I was trying to stop myself from falling down any more steps. There was a deafening _POP!-_ that's when I _knew_ my wrist was broken.

"Let's see..." He said, taking my wrist from my grasp. I tried hard not to let him because it hurt too much but, he took it ever so gently. I could feel her presence on the other side of me. I could see the worry evident on her face. "Are you sure you're alright, Ash? You're bleeding, hold on." She pushed herself up off of the dirty landing, and quickly made her way up to her cousin's apartment. Thirty seconds later, she appeared again. This time, she had a small washrag, some bandages, and her cousin loomed over her shoulder, still with the baby in her arms.

"Is your friend okay?"

"He should be fine."

Ah, I'm _so _relieved. Dawn got back to my side, wiping the blood from my lip, and my chin it had dripped down onto. A gave her a simple smile, showing her I was truly grateful. I didn't feel like saying anything though. I was too worried about my other problem.

"Oh, yeah. It's definately broken. Come on, I need you to get up." I heard Brock say, and before I had a chance to respond, I felt his strength pulling me up from underneath my armpits. It tickled a little. Of course, don't tell him I said that. After he made sure I was capable of holding myself upright, (it'd be sad if I fell down the other step of stairs, wouldn't it?), and helped me remove my jacket. "We got to get you to the emergency room, Ash."

"Take him down to the parking lot. I'll drive you guys. " Her cousin said, watching over from the top step. "I just need to get the carseat. Dawn, will you take Eddie?" Dawn nodded, and took the baby from her cousins arms.

Brock was finishing with the jacket, which was now being pulled off from my arm, with the broken wrist. "Ow, ow, ow." I said, trying to control my pain, or the emotion I was giving off. Brock apologised, pulling it off within a second. "Alright, come on." I didn't budge at first. He put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me down the remaining staircase. It wasn't just my wrist that was hurting. Everything was hurting. It was hard to make my legs move, but Brock wasn't pushing me hard. He was taking me down slowly. "That's it, you're fine." My expression proved otherwise. "You're gonna be okay."

I was surprised my feet were even moving. The throbbing pain in my wrist, rushed throughout my entire body. My heart was beating fast, my lip was bleeding again. Probably doesn't need stitches but it still sucks. Brock guided me out of the apartment complex, into the parking lot. There, Dawn and the baby met us, while we waited for Alice, Dawn's cousin, to get there. I could see her coming towards us, with a carseat in her arms. She had put a clean sweater on, I noticed. She was rushing over. Her attention was focused on me. I could feel all 6 eyes on me. It was freaky. I tried not to look anybody in the eye. If Pikachu were here, it'd probably be a lot better. I had left him at the Pokemon Center nearby, to rest.

"Sorry if I took long, I couldn't find Eddie's carseat- Honey, are you okay?" She asked, setting the carseat down so she could unlock the door. "What happened?"

"I-I fell down the stairs." Isn't it obvious?

"He broke his wrist." Brock noted, his hand still firmly on my shoulder, comfortingly. "And got a little banged up."

"My lip..." I started, turning to look at Brock, "doesn't need stitches, right?"

He looked at it for a moment, using his hand to turn my face to the side. "Naaaah, I don't think you'd need 'em. You just got a scraped up, I think you'll be okay." Think? "Alice, do you need any help?" I turned back at Alice, who was securing the carseat in the back of the car.

"No, thank you Brock, I got it. You guys can get in, now. Somebody can go in the back with Ash." She took the baby from Dawn's arms and secured him in his seat.

"I'll sit with him."

It was her. Oh god, she wants to sit with me. This isn't bad. "Thank you." I wasn't sure why I said it, but it just came out. She smiled at me, taking me from Brock and helping me around the other side of the car. She opened the door for me, too. I got in, and scooted all the way towards the middle, next to little baby Eddie, who at this point was napping peacefully. Dawn scooted in next to me, shutting the door behind her. Brock got into the passenger seat and Alice took the wheel. "Buckle up."

"Huh?" I wasn't listening.

"Put your seatbelt on. Do you need some help?"

I nodded. Dawn reached over to my other side, feeling for the seatbelt. She grabbed it, hauled it over me and strapped me in, being careful not to hit my wrist. "Thanks."

"No problem. How ya' feeling?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Like I'm gonna be sick." The pain was nauseating. My stomach was churning. Adrenaline was rushing through me. She didn't look surprised. She didn't look disgusted, or worried if I was going to puke on her. I didn't want to puke on her, that's for sure.

"Well, if you need to, let me know."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I didn't sound so sure. Honestly, I didn't expect myself to throw up. I just felt so sick. The pain was almost unbearable. If you've ever broken something before, you know how it feels. My entire body was sore from crashing against the steps. My face hurt from smacking it against the floor. I hit my head pretty hard. And of course, I was a little bit in panic. It was making things worse. I couldn't concentrate on anything they were telling or asking me. Of course, it would only worry them more. I felt like I was going to pass out. I wanted to, at least.

"Ash? "

I turned to Dawn. "What?"

"You really should be more careful." She knew it would annoy me to say that. Be more careful? Duh! I wish I was being more careful. I was not having fun here. She knew that. I smiled at her. She was trying to make me think about something other than my arm. And for that, I was most grateful for. It worked. One look, again. And, my entire mind set off from my arm and onto her face. Stunning. It's like I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Like morphine. I wish I had real morphine. She smiled back at me. Her eyes are pretty. I know I told her that before.

* * *

We arrived at the emergency room about 15 minutes later. It didn't take us that long to get rushed inside and for me to be admitted. The doctor there, Mr. Hadley, was old. He was nice though. I liked him. I explained to him that I fell down the stairs. Soon enough, they were cleaning me up. My lip had stopped bleeding. My wrist was being x-rayed. The doctor told me I indeed broke it, anything we could have all figured out. A few moments later, it seemed, they had a cast on me. It was uncomfortable. I was still in a trying amount of pain, I was utterly exhausted, it was now very late out. All I wanted to do was sleep. Alice had promised us all to stay the night there with her, instead of going to the Pokemon Center. She would drop us off there in the morning. It didn't seem like a bad idea, either. I'd much rather sleep on a real couch.

The ride back to Alice's place was quiet. I yawned. Everybody yawned. I didn't feel half as bad anymore. The doctor had given me a lolipop, and also gave one to everyone else, ('S only fair', he said). I had begun to laugh about it, and realised how stupid I was being. They were all relieved to hear me joking around again, I knew it. When we got back to her place, Alice went to put the baby in its' cradle. "Goodnight, you guys. Feel better, Ash."

"Thank you.'' I mumbled, from my spot on the couch.

"Goodnight, Alice." Said Brock.

"Night, Allie!" Said Dawn.

Alice nodded and shut her bedroom door. Brock and Dawn had volunteered for me to sleep on the couch that night. 'S only fair, right? They both opted to sleep on the floor. They made space by moving the coffee table to the side. Alice's apartment wasn't very large. Nobody minded though.

"Well, Ash, what did you learn today?" Brock asked me. I could tell what he meant by that.

"Uh, watch your step?"

"Good enough." He sighed, shaking his head. I knew he meant for me to admit that I had a problem. It was evident we both liked eachother, obviously. That I should be a man and tell her before I injure myself again staring at her. I wasn't going to do that though. Not with him around, anyway. I laughed. "Goodnight, Ash."

"'Night, Brock-O."

"Night, Dawn." He said. She returned it.

Me and Dawn stayed up watching tv for another hour. Brock had fallen asleep sometime during then, much to my relief. The entire time, he would keep giving me these looks. They were driving me crazy. Bad, crazy. My eyes were drooping, I could feel it. I was just so tired from everything that happened. I couldn't lift my arm for the remote, it was too sore. Dawn looked at me.

"I think we should go to sleep, now."

I nodded. "I think you're right."

She took the remote and turned off the television, laying down comfortably on her spot on the blanket-covered floor. "So, you're sure you're okay now, right?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Well, good night, Ash."

"Night, Dawn."

It was quiet, again. I didn't like the quiet. Though I felt as if I could pass out at any moment, I didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep just yet.

"Dawn?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Eh, thank you, for today. You know..your cousin's really nice. I'm glad we visited her."

"Well, I don't think you had _that _much fun, Ash. Or, were you crying out of happiness?" She smirked. It was dark, but I could tell.

"Hah-hah. Very funny." I shot back.

"Seriously, though. You worry me." Didn't see that one coming.

"I what?"

"Worry me! I mean, you're always going out and doing crazy things. You look out for other people when you could get really hurt, ya know? And, I don't know. You're just always getting hurt. You scared me today, is all." She admitted. I didn't know what to say. "I thought something worse could have happened to you."

"..I'm sorry...?"

"Don't be. It's not your fault, obviously. You're clumsy." Ouch. "Just, do me a favor and try to be more careful next time, alright?"

"I'll do my best."

"You always do, Ash. You always do." She sighed. It wasn't a 'I'm upset' type of sigh, but more of a 'Okay, I'm seriousy tired' kind of sigh.

"Goodnight, then." I said, trying to get comfortable.

"Night."

Two more minutes of silence.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me sign your cast tomorrow?" She laughed.

" 'Course, Dawn."

"Yay. Goodnight."

"Night."

One more minute ot silence.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I, uh-I...was just wondering...."

"Wondering what?''

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Nevermind."

"No, tell me ."

"It's nothing, really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no sweat. Just forget it."

"If you say so. Night, Ash."

"Goodnight."

Two minutes of silence.

I cleared my throat.

"What's up?"

"Just..clearing my throat, is all."

"Do you have something to say?"

"Nah, not really. Nope."

"You're sure? "

"Definately."

"You're sure, you're sure?"

"Yes, Dawn. Go to sleep now."

"Alright, night."

"Night."

Thirty seconds of silence.

"Are you sure that you're sure? Because, it seems to me like you got somethin' to say."

"I'm sure, Dawn."

"Well, I know when you're lying. Just tell me what it is!"

"I'm not lying."

"Just tell me, Ash."

"Why?"

"Because, when you first told me you had something to say then didn't, it was obvious you wanted to say it. Even if it's stupid, now I can't stop thinking about it. It's bugging me, so just say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"Shhh."

"Don't change the subject, Ash. Just tell me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll snap your other wrist."

"That'd be rude."

"Come on, tell me."

"I don't wanna."

"Ugh! Fine. Goodnight, then."

"Okay, goodnight."

20 seconds and counting.

"Just tell me."

"Never."

"Gimme a hint?"

"Hmm, lesse', no."

"Ash, I mean it. I'm going to freak out if you don't just tell me. Come on, it's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then why are you making a big deal about it?....."

"Maybe because it's driving me insane."

"That's really your problem. Not mine."

"Oh, come on. Don't be harsh."

"I'm trying to sleep here, if you don't mind."

"Fine, I see how it is."

"Goodniiiiggghhtt."

One minute of silence.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"It's not important, though. Really. I was just wondering.."

"Just spit it out, already!"

"Well, I had been thinking.."

"........"

"You know, about...well, you know."

"Obviously, I don't know, Ash. That's why I'm asking you."

"Okay, okay! About, well, remember what you asked me before?"

"When?"

"A while back, when you asked me if I would take risks for somebody that I liked?"

"...Yeah?"

"And I said, I wouldn't take risks when it comes to my friends?"

"Yeah."

"And today, you told me that I worry you."

"I did."

"Because, I take risks to protect people."

"You do..."

"Yeah."

"..And?"

"...I don't know. I-I'm sorry. Goodnight."

"That's it?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Oh, alright then."

".............."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. "

"You're not saying anything."

"I don't have anything else to say."

"Maybe we should just go to sleep now."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Night, Ash."

40 seconds and counting.

"Dawn?"

"Yessss, Ash?"

".....I love you."

I could almost see her smiling. She gave a short breathless laugh, like a sigh. It almost sounded out of relief. I could tell she felt the same way too, she just didn't have to say it.

"Goodnight, Ash."

* * *

THE END!

For some reason I have the song LoveShack stuck in my head. Hah, damn this bagel is good. I love strawberry creamcheese. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Maybe I can write a third part, if you want. I don't know. Maybe I'll just eat another bagel. Hopefully though, the story didn't suck as much as I feel it did. Well, review it. Tell me what you thought, and if I should do another one. I have no idea what it'll be about though. Really, why is this song stuck in my head? Good day to you all, and be careful when going down the stairs. P.s. I named the baby Eddie because my brother and his fiance found out they are having a boy, and they decided to name him Eddie. :)


End file.
